


Hogwarts AU.

by tinyjaskier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Protectiveness, oneshots, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjaskier/pseuds/tinyjaskier
Summary: Geraskier at Hogwarts... what more could you want?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue.

_... Geralt turns the corner, his eyes settle upon the scene before him. One boy being pushed against the wall, whilst two, much taller and most likely elder boys taunt him. One of them is holding the younger ones’ books, the other pinning him to the stone._

_“Leave him alone.” His voice is low._


	2. Their First Meeting.

A cold day, the grass adorned with snowflakes that have been falling fast ever since the beginning of Charms class. Geralt rushes across the courtyard, not in any way is he planning on stopping. It’s cold out, and he has potions class. He can’t be late… again. 

Yet, the distressed calls that sound from behind a nearby pillar pull him away from his stride. He comes to a halt, his boots no longer crunching in the snow. His eyes turn, and now he’s following the source of the noise, hand inside his robes and clasping around his wand. 

“Please— I just— that’s my music! Please give it back!”

“Music?”

“Be a shame if it fell into the snow. Got ripped.”

“Got burned!”

“Please—“

Geralt turns the corner, his eyes settle upon the scene before him. One boy being pushed against the wall, whilst two, much taller and most likely elder boys taunt him. One of them is holding the younger ones’ books, the other pinning him to the stone. 

“Leave him alone.” His voice is low. 

The two taunting boys turn, slowly. They laugh. 

“What’s it to you?”

Geralt withdraws his wand, his demeanour rather calm. He points it at the boy closest to him. “Give him back his books.” 

“And, why should we?” The boy pinning the other stares at him, his sneer only heightening Geralt’s urge to hit him centre in the face. 

“Because…” his peripherals catch the other withdrawing their wand too. “I’ll make you regret it. And, then you’ll take a scenic detour to the hospital wing where you belong.”

He doesn’t let go of the other boy. The one closest drops his books onto the floor causing a dull thud, and raises his wand towards Geralt. Leaping out of harm's way, he disarms him next. Then? Then, he walks directly up to him and his fist meets his face. It felt rather good. 

The boy pinning the victim finally lets him go, the younger dropping to the floor. Geralt is quick, yet the other’s age holds some advantage over him. He knows more spells, and casts a strong knockback jinx as he makes his way over. Geralt doesn’t fall, but grits his teeth as the blow renders him mildly breathless. 

“I’ll hit you next.” His fists are held up in front of his face, their similar heights giving him somewhat of an advantage. 

The bully helps his partner up, glaring across at the other. “This meeting isn’t over.” His voice holds venom, as the previously fallen boy stares at him with just as much dislike. His mouth glistens with crimson, and perhaps the injury is what causes the bullies to finally jog away. 

Geralt shakes his head after that, a slight shiver interrupting him. He’s still staring at the empty space where the bullies once stood. Until… a voice tugs him back to the present moment. “That was amazing!” He turns. “You’re… you scared them right off!” The boy on the floor is beaming up at him. 

“You alright? You hit your head, or something?” Geralt’s eyebrows furrow. He’s bleeding too. 

He offers the boy a hand. 

“I’m alright.” The small voice answers, taking his hand with a small smile of thanks. He hurries over to pick up his books, a sad frown now replacing his look of glee. 

Geralt assists him in picking up the last one, brushing it down before handing it over. “You’re bleeding.” He comments, pointing to the boy’s mouth. He glances at his tie. Yellow and black. 

“I’m Geralt. You… do you need to see the matron?”

The Hufflepuff shakes his head. “It’ll be fine. It doesn’t hurt all that much. Thank you though.” He holds out his hand. “You can call me Jaskier!”

“Jaskier…”

A cheerful nod. 

“See you around, Jaskier. Don’t go getting into anymore trouble, hm?”


	3. Charms Class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short! They’re pretty much a selection of oneshots that vary in length. If anyone wanted me to turn this into an actual fic, that runs in chronological order (The Witcher can’t relate) then please let me know via here or my other socials! :)

Geralt hadn’t particularly taken notice of the Hufflepuff boy during class, but after their first meeting, he couldn’t help but notice him outside of the classroom a few days later. 

“Your lip looks healed.” He leans up against the wall beside him, a soft laugh as Jaskier flinches. 

His blue eyes glance upwards, a slight smile creeps onto his lips. “Ow— you did that on purpose.” Jaskier jests, his fingertips resting close to the injury. “It is mostly better.”

The blue eyed boy’s arms are clutching around a notebook again. 

“The notebook looks good as new too.”

“Hufflepuff Prefect fixed it for me.” Jaskier’s eyes travel downwards to his mismatched socks. 

“Good.”


	4. Their First Christmas.

Jaskier was in a clear hurry, making his way through the corridors. He’s barely even looking where he’s going… hence the next event that occurs of him bumping directly into someone. 

… “I’m so sorry, I — Geralt!” Readjusting his glasses; using a book spine to push them up his nose. 

A small huff. “It’s not a worry. I wasn’t looking where I was going either.”

“Are… Aren’t you home for Christmas?” Jaskier blinks, looking up at him. 

A shake of his head. “Aren’t you?” Eyebrows raise, his head tilting slightly. 

Mirroring the head shake. “Don’t have much to go home to.” His voice grows quiet. “I was just on my way to the library, where’re you off to?” A subject change seems appropriate. 

Geralt’s eyes travel to the instrument attached to Jaskier’s back. “‘S that?” He doesn’t answer his question. 

“My lute!” The proud smile he wears seems contagious. Geralt smiles back. “It’s… easier to carry it with me when everyone else has gone home.”

“I was heading back to the common room. Not much to do but… sit.” He answers his question this time, shrugging lightly. “I have time, if you want to show me what that thing sounds like.” Geralt gently prods the lute. 

Jaskier’s eyes grow soft. He seems surprised. “Really? I mean… of course!” A beaming smile greets Geralt this time, and the boy skips off down the corridor. 

He’s heading somewhere warmer than the current corridor, of course. A small alcove in a corridor nearby, enough room for the two of them to sit. Slightly… cramped, but Geralt is cold and he doesn’t mind the closeness. 

Then, Jaskier sings. His voice is still growing, of course. But, he sings with such passion… with meaning and joy. Geralt is smiling. 

The blue-eyed Hufflepuff looks across at him. “Did you like it?”

A nod. “Yeah.”

“Yeah. I did.”


End file.
